1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Josephson junction device formed in oxide superconductor and a process for preparing the Josephson junction device, and more specifically to a Josephson junction device of an oxide superconductor, of which a barrier of the weak link is constituted of grain boundaries and a process for preparing the Josephson junction device.
2. Description of Related Art
A Josephson junction device which is one of superconducting devices can be realized in various structures. Among the various structures, the most preferable structure in practice is a stacked junction realized by a thin non-superconductor layer sandwiched between a pair of superconductors. However, a point contact type junction, a Dayem bridge type junction and a variable thickness bridge type junction which are composed of a pair of superconductor regions which are weakly linked to each other also exhibit Josephson effect. In general, these Josephson junctions have fine structures in which the superconductor and/or non-superconductor are composed of thin films.
In order to realize a stacked type junction by using an oxide superconductor, a first oxide superconductor thin film, a non-superconductor thin film and a second oxide superconductor thin film are stacked on a substrate in the alone mentioned order.
In the above mentioned stacked type junction, an insulator MgO etc., a semiconductor Si etc., and a metal Au etc. are used for the non-superconductor layers so that each superconducting junction has different properties for each application.
The thickness of the non-superconductor layer of the stacked type junction is determined by the coherence length of the superconductor. In general, the thickness of the non-superconductor layer of the stacked type junction must be within a few times of the coherence length of the superconductor. On the other hand, since oxide superconductor materials have a very short coherence length, therefore, a thickness of a non-superconductor layer must be about a few nanometers.
However, the superconductor layers and the non-superconductor layer of the stacked type junction must be of high crystallinity for favorable junction properties, which are composed of single crystals or composed of polycrystals which are orientated in almost the same direction. It is difficult to stack an extremely thin and high crystalline non-superconductor layer on an oxide superconductor layer. Additionally, it is very difficult to stack a high crystalline oxide superconductor layer on the non-superconductor layer stacked on an oxide superconductor layer. Though the stacked structure including a first oxide superconductor layer, a non-superconductor layer and a second oxide superconductor layer is realized, the interfaces between the oxide superconductor layers and the non-superconductor layer are not in good condition so that the stacked type junction does not function in good order.
In order to manufacture a point contact type junction, a Dayem bridge type junction and a variable thickness bridge type junction by using oxide superconductor, very fine processings which realize a weak link of a pair of superconductor are necessary. It is very difficult to conduct fine processing with good repeatability.
The point contact type junction has been formed of two oxide superconductor thin films which are in contact with each other in a extremely small area which constitutes the weak link of the Josephson junction.
The Dayem bridge type junction has been formed of a constant thickness oxide superconductor thin film which is formed on a substrate and which is patterned in a plan view, so that a superconductor thin film region having a greatly narrow width is formed between a pair of superconductor thin film regions having a sufficient width. In other words, the pair of superconductor thin film regions having a sufficient width are coupled to each other by the superconductor thin film region having the greatly narrow width. Namely, a weak link of the Josephson junction in the superconductor thin film is formed at the greatly narrow width region.
On the other hand, the variable thickness bridge type junction has been formed of an oxide superconductor thin film of a sufficient thickness which is formed on a substrate and which is partially etched or thinned in a thickness direction, so that a thinned oxide superconductor thin film portion is formed between a pair of superconductor thin film portions having sufficient thickness. In other words, the pair of superconductor thin film portions having the sufficient thickness are coupled to each other by the thinned oxide superconductor thin film portion. Accordingly, a weak link of the Josephson junction is formed at the reduced thickness portion of the oxide superconductor thin film.
As would be understood from the above, the characteristics of the Josephson device has a close relation to the contact area of the superconductor thin film in the point contact type Josephson device, the width of the superconductor thin film region having the extremely narrow width in the Dayem bridge type Josephson device, and to the thickness of the thinned oxide superconductor thin film portion in the variable thickness bridge type Josephson device, both of which form the weak link of the Josephson junction. Therefore, in order to obtain a desired characteristics with a good repeatability, a high precision on a sub-micron level of the processing such as the etching is required.
The Dayem bridge type Josephson device can be said to be more preferable than the variable thickness bridge type Josephson device, since the Dayem bridge type Josephson device has a relatively planer surface, which is preferred in a integrated circuit. However, in order to form the weak link in the Dayem bridge type Josephson device, it is required to pattern an oxide superconductor thin film having the thickness on the order of 0.5 .mu.m to 1.0 .mu.m into a width of not greater than 0.2 .mu.m. However, it is very difficult to conduct this fine patterning with good repeatability.
On the other hand, in the variable thickness bridge type Josephson device, the very fine patterning is not required in order to form the weak link. However, it is very difficult to uniformly control the remaining thickness of the thinned portion forming the weak link. In addition, the variable thickness bridge type Josephson device cannot have a planer surface by nature. This is not preferable is the integrated circuit application.
Therefore, in the prior art, it is almost impossible to manufacture a superconducting device which has multiple homogeneous Josephson junctions by using an oxide superconductor.
In order to resolve the above mentioned problems, so-called step type Josephson junction device is proposed in the prior art. A Josephson junction device of this type comprises a substrate which includes a step on a principal surface and an oxide superconductor thin film formed on the principal surface of the substrate. The oxide superconductor thin film has grain boundaries at the step portion so that the oxide superconductor thin film separates two parts above and below the step which is linked weakly by the grain boundaries. Each of the parts constitutes a superconducting electrode, and the grain boundaries constitute a weak link of the Josephson junction. Thus, the above oxide superconductor thin film constitutes a Josephson junction device.
No fine processing which is required to manufacture a point contact type Josephson junction device, a Dayem bridge type Josephson junction device or a variable thickness bridge type Josephson junction device is necessary to manufacture the step type Josephson junction device.
In the prior art, the step of the principal substrate has been formed by an etching process, for example an ion-milling using Ar ions, a reactive ion etching, a wet etching using HC1, etc. However, the step formed by an etching process has a dull edge. When an oxide superconductor thin film is deposited on the substrate, grain boundaries are formed rather wide range on the dull edge of the step. A weak link of the Josephson junction formed by the wide grain boundaries does not have good characteristics. In addition, the etched surface of the substrate is often degraded so that no oxide superconductor thin film of high crystallinity can grow on the etched surface.